


Blind!Henry Au: Stealing the Diamond

by FanGirlStephie



Series: Blind!Henry Au [3]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind!Henry, Gen, Henry talks more but is still a quiet person, The deity is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie
Summary: The third part of my Blind!Henry au. What if Henry couldn't see? This is how each game would be different, and the same.
Series: Blind!Henry Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	1. Intruder on a Scooter

Henry was listening to the tv at home. He was keeping up with the news for when the Tunesian diamond was finally in the museum. He was so late for rent and not many people are going to hire a blind man. So he really needed some money and quick.

His eyes lit up with dollar signs as he heard the mayor’s announcement of the new exhibit. Henry quickly grabbed his blind guy trademark sunglasses and headed off for the museum. He stood on a hill nearby the museum as he was given two options.

“Ok, this is going to be a little different. There are three success again, but you can either choose to bust in or sneak in. Both can lead to at least one success.” The deity told Henry.

“Ok, I get it. Well, I’m a blind criminal. I might as well go all out and bust in!” Henry said, mostly to himself.

Henry stood on the hill with a blue scooter. He put on his sunglasses and smirked. Then he began riding toward the museum. He ended up zooming past two guards and crashing.

FAIL  
Wow, you’re off to a great start… You totally missed the guards.

“Wait, there are guards there?” Henry asked. He then groaned. “Oh god dang it! It’s another timed event.

“Yes, but there are options with this one. Kick, ram, or jump.” The deity replied. Henry didn’t bother to respond to that. He only gave a tired and annoyed look and hoped the deity could see it.

Henry redid the sequence and he chose to kick. He plowed into one of the guards but kept going right past the entrance. He once again crashes.

FAIL  
Well, at least you got _one_ of the guards.

“You really need to learn how to stop.” The deity remarked.

“It’s hard to drive anything when you are blind, dude!” Henry yelled in defense.

He once again redid the sequence and instead chose to jump. The moment he knew his scooter was going to hit the guard, he jumped off. The scooter continued and ran into the guard. Henry however fumbled and landed on the other guard. The other guard quickly flipped them and pinned Henry to the ground.

FAIL  
Jumping off a speeding vehicle may not be the best idea… Especially when you can’t aim.

“Ya think!?” Henry exclaimed to the deity. The voice chuckled and Henry sighed.

Henry yet again redid the sequence and quickly chose to ram them. From what he learned from the fails, he quickly figured out where everything was. He indeed does ram into the one guard. He crashes into the entrance of the museum.

Henry knew there must be a front desk, so he drives his scooter towards the left. He stops when he bumps into a wall. He puts his hand on the wall and feels around. He feels some brail saying “Medieval Room”. Henry nods to himself and drives into the room.

He passed by a security guard who was shocked, “Whoa!” He said. He then took out a radio and called into it. “Uh, we got a breach headed towards the medieval section.”

Henry continued to drive through the room. He drove until a guard whacked him with a club and he fell to the floor. He slid down the floor from his amount of force.

FAIL  
Do I have to say watch out again? Good thing the janitors just got done buffing the floors. Could you imagine all the germs you'd be rolling in right now if they hadn't?

“Another timed event. Do I have options?” Henry asked with a tired voice.

“Yep! You can choose a shield, a lance, or a flail.” The deity answered.

“Got it,” Henry said.

He redid the new timed sequence and chose the lance. He was used to holding a long stick-like object anyways. So this should be fine. But he didn’t expect how heavy it would be. It falls and Henry is sent flying and lands on the ground in front of the guards.

FAIL  
Jousting. It's harder than it looks.

“Apparently…” Henry said with an annoyed tone. He took a breath and redid the sequence.

Henry chose the shield this time. He couldn’t see the guards, so it only made sense. He expected the thing that made sense to be a fail. But he actually smacked on the guards and continued on through. He drove right past a sleeping guard.

Henry used speed reading as he drove past the plaques that read what each thing was. He muttered “no” to himself until he felt the word “diamond”. He immediately stopped with a gasp. This must be it!  
Henry made sure it was and read the full plaque. It was the diamond and Henry felt around for it. He blinked a couple of times as he realized the glass must of broke because of his driving. Just then, while the alarms rang, some guards caught up with Henry. Henry instinctively held his hands in the air as he heard the guards.

FAIL  
C'mon! You don't have time to just stand around!

“I wasn’t just standing around!” Henry yelled at the deity. The deity simply laughed.

“You can choose a tow cable or basket.” The deity told him.

Henry sighed as he redid the new timed event. Since it was a 50/50 shot, Henry decided to go with the first option. He chose the tow cable and hooked the cable to the diamond. Henry then sped off with it.

“...and he just up and arrested him.” A familiar voice said.

“Whoa, really?” A new voice said.

“Yeah. That’s when I decided I should probably get a different job. I figured night guarding is much less dangerous than driving a-” The familiar voice said.

Henry zoomed past them both. “Wait, I know that voice. That was one of those guys from that truck!” Henry realized.

“Crap,” Ted said as he realized what just happened.

Henry was now driving down the street. He realized he wasn’t in the clear yet as he heard a police car behind him. Henry groaned at this realization. He had a feeling it was a timed event, but he didn’t have time for the deity to tell him what they were. So Henry got shot by the police that wasn’t driving.

FAIL  
I can see all those hours of playing video games have really sharpened your reflexes! Oh, wait…

“I did that on purpose you know. Now tell me what the options are.” Henry said to the deity a bit impatiently.

“Ok ok. Geez. You can choose a branch or a rock.” The deity told him.

“Ok. Got it.” Henry said with a determined tone to his voice.

He redid the sequence as usual and decided to choose the rock. He had no idea where the branch was or what he would do with it. So he held his hand just above the street. He scooped up a rock and tossed it behind him in the direction he remembered the bullet coming from.

Henry hit the police officer and heard a familiar voice yell out. “I know that voice. That’s the jerk officer from the prison!” Henry thought. “I never forget a voice.”

He then heard a helicopter arrive. He really had them all chasing him this time. Henry just knew that this started a new timed event.

“Just do the first option!” Henry yelled in his thoughts. A bubble shield then formed around Henry. He heard a shot fire and flinched but it bounced off and didn’t hit him. He was shot at a few times before the shield disappeared. He then couldn’t hear the helicopter anymore. So he figured he must have gone through a tunnel.

“The bridge is out ahead!” Rupert yelled out to the other police car. Henry skidded to a stop once he heard that. Henry was now facing towards the police.

“Sir! Place your hands where I can see them! If you do not comply I will be forced to fire upon you!” The other police officer yelled.

Henry had no idea what to do and panicked. He pushed the diamond with his foot behind him. He realized he must have been on the edge cause he fell backward. He hit the water and the rushing force of it drifted him away.

The officers both looked over the edge but they saw nothing. Henry woke up on land at the river. He groaned as he got up. He immediately began feeling around. It wasn’t too long until he found the diamond. Henry cheered and hugged the diamond in victory. That may have been all timed events, but Henry had to admit, it was a lot of fun. He just wished he could have seen it. That would have made it better.

Rank:  
Intruder on a Scooter


	2. Unseen Burglar

Henry found himself back on the hill looking in the direction of the museum. This time he decided to sneak in. He carefully went around to the side of the large museum. He placed a hand on the wall so that he knew exactly how far away it was. He then heard the deity’s voice in his head yet again.

“Alright, here you can choose to go up the wall or through it. The up options are jumble hoppers, anti-gravity cap, and the teleporter. The through options are, shrink ray, liquidificator, and a pick. Whether you go up or through doesn’t matter, both ways lead to one ending. Understand?” The voice said.

“Got it. I’m starting to get the hang of this. I’m going up first. I’m trying to sneak in after all.” Henry told the deity. “Since the teleporter never works, I’ll start with those hoppers.” He reasoned.

Henry put on the jumble hoppers and jumped as hard as he could. He went up the height of the wall. Henry flailed his arms out trying to find the ledge but he didn’t find it in time. He went back down and landed on the ground. Henry fell backward into a pond.

“2 points deducted.” The deity said as Henry hit the water.

FAIL  
Sweet flip, bro!

“Wait… if it was a sweet flip, then why the point deduction comment!?” Henry asked the deity.

“Don’t question me. It was a reference.” The voice responded. Henry rolled his eyes.

Henry felt himself go back to his point before making the choice. He didn't waste any time waiting for the deity to list off the choices again. He’s learned to memorize it by now.

“I still don’t trust the teleporter. So give me that anti-gravity cap.” He said.

Henry put on the cap and had one hand lightly touching the wall. He turned on the cap and started floating. He let his hand lightly brush against the wall until he felt the ledge. He quickly tried to turn off the cap but it wasn’t turning off. He was still rising and couldn’t feel the wall anymore. He repeatedly tried to turn it off but it didn’t work.

FAIL  
You’re lucky! I’ve always wanted to go to space!

“This can’t be! The teleporter never works! You said this lead to an ending. I don’t understand.” Henry exclaimed.

“Just try the teleporter. You never know what an option will do until you try it.” The deity replied.

“It mostly causes pain.” Henry retorted. “Fine. I’ll try it. Give me that damn teleporter. This is gonna hurt.” He then said.

Henry felt the teleporter in his hands. He flinched as he pushed the buttons. He didn’t feel anything, not even the ground for a moment before falling. He yelped and smacked onto the ledge of the wall. He felt the ledge for a moment, making sure it really was the wall, and smiled.

“Oh my god, it actually worked for once! I don’t believe it!” Henry said to himself.

“Told you.” The deity commented.

Henry then kept his hands out and walked carefully. He listened very carefully and heard someone breathing. There was someone a few feet away, probably guarding a door. He needed to go that way. He soon felt something along the edge of the roof. He crouched behind it, hoping the guard didn’t see him.

Henry felt time stop again as he was told the new options. He can choose between a tranquilizer, falcon punch, invisibility pill, or a penny. Henry gasped slightly as he heard the options.

“I’ve always wanted to do a falcon punch. I’m so trying that first.” He said quietly to himself.

Henry then grinned as he jumped out from behind the box. He hoped he landed in front of the guard. “Falcon! Paw…” Henry exclaimed. 

As he punched though, nothing happens and barely any fire appears. “..awnch?” Henry uttered. He then heard the guard whip out his gun.

FAIL  
Only one man is capable of that punch.

“Oh come on! Don’t get my hopes up like that!” Henry exclaimed to the deity. The deity simply laughed in response.

Henry grumbled and decided to try the invisibility pill next. He just loved irony. He can’t see them and they won’t see him. So Henry swallowed the pill and became completely invisible. The deity then looked side to side. All he could see was the roof and guard. He had no idea where Henry went off to.

FAIL  
What happened? I lost track of you.

Henry burst out laughing. “Seriously!? You didn’t know where I went!? Some all-powerful deity. Oh my god, that was the best option yet! I don’t even care it was a fail.” Henry said and laughed some more.  
“Hmm. I guess I understand how you feel now. Go ahead and pick the next option.” The deity said.

“Sure thing, just you know, try to keep up with me.” Henry teased. He then chose the tranquilizer next. From being invisible, he knew exactly where the guard was. So he took aim and fired.

Henry heard the guard yawn. He then heard the dart not hit him but clank against something past him. Henry blinked a couple of times, not believing that just happened. Then the felt himself get hit by the dart. He realized in that second he was leaning against an air vent, right before he drifted off from the tranquilizer.

FAIL  
Whoa! What are the odds of that? I guess you didn’t see that coming.

“That was payback for earlier, wasn’t it?” Henry asked the deity with an annoyed look. He swears he could hear the deity grin.

“Perhaps it was.” The deity replied. Henry sighed and went back to the choices.

“One left. I guess this is a lucky penny.” Henry said as he chose the last option. He rolled the penny towards the guard.

“Oh hey look! A penny.” The guard said. Henry quickly ran past, hoping he didn’t accidentally bump into him. It seemed to have worked and he ran until he heard the deity yell to stop.

“Why!? Why am I stopping!?” Henry asked in a panic. He hoped no guards were coming after him.

“Because the diamond is right under you. I didn’t want you to pass it. This is where the next set of options are.” The deity answered.

“Oh. Uh, thanks.” Henry muttered.

The deity told him the options. He can choose from, drop, wormhole rift, or wire. Henry gave an annoyed look as he heard the first option.

“Oh yeah, that’s a great idea. Have the blind man just jump down. I’m sure that will be a success.” Henry said sarcastically.

“So you choose to drop then? Good choice!” The deity responded.

“No! I don’t choose to drop! You damn disembodied voice!” Henry yelled at the deity.

“I’m kidding. I’m kidding.” The deity replied with a chuckle.

Henry gave a huff and then choose to try the wormhole rift first. It would make sense to bring the diamond to him. So he grabbed hold of the gun-like device. With the knowledge the deity gave him, that being that the diamond was right below him, Henry shot the first portal straight down. He then shot the second portal straight up.

The diamond went through the portals. It then hit Henry and went right through the floor of the walkway Henry was standing on. Henry and the diamond then continued to go through the portals. Each time they passed, they got faster and faster. Henry screamed as he felt himself falling.

FAIL  
Henry quickly tuned out the huge paragraph the deity was saying. He tuned the voice out too well though and didn’t realize when it stopped talking.

“Hello? Henry! I’m done with my sarcastic comment.” The deity said, finally getting Henry’s attention.

“What?” Henry uttered. “Oh. Right. I was tunning you out.” He then said,

“Rude.” The deity remarked with a pout in its tone. Henry couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He then chose the last option.

Henry made sure he was hooked-in correctly. He then descended down carefully and slowly. He landed gently and quietly and unhooked himself. He held out his hands for a moment to find the diamond. Once he did, time stopped again.

“Alright, laser cutter or hammer?” The deity asked.

“Really? Just two reasonable choices? No reference or something weird and outlandish?” Henry asked, a bit suspicious.

“Eh. I got tired.” The deity replied.

“Ok then. I guess I’ll go with the laser cutter.” Henry said with a shrug.

Henry felt where the glass was and then placed the cutter on it. He didn’t know however that it wasn’t facing the proper way. The laser went off and sliced Henry in half.

FAIL  
U GET CUT! Y U NO BLEED!?

“The laser cauterized it.” The deity whispered.

“Ow! That freaking hurt!” Henry exclaimed.

“Also you totally put it on wrong.” The deity commented. Henry rolled his eyes.

“Just give me the hammer.” He said.

Henry held one hand against the glass and carefully tapped the glass with the hammer. The glass shattered with a quiet poof. Henry smiled, surprised that it actually worked. He grabbed the diamond with a huff and began to leave.

Henry stopped when he heard familiar voices. “It’s the guards at the door. One of them is totally from that truck before. I’m guessing another set of options is about to be told to me.” He muttered to himself.

Henry nodded to himself as he felt time stop again. The deity told him the choices. He could choose from cannon, cheese, and plank. Henry became curious.

“Cheese? What the heck would cheese do? I’m actually going to choose that just to see what happens.” Henry said.

Henry put the diamond down gently. He felt a wedge of cheese appear in his hand. He ate it in one sitting. Henry then stood there and waited for anything to happen. Nothing happened though. At least he didn’t get noticed by the guards.

FAIL  
Wha-w... Why...? ....Seriously?

“What? You gave me the choice. I wanted to know what would happen. With you, anything could have happened.” Henry defended himself.

Henry wasn’t sure what to choose next. The cannon would be loud. It will probably blow him up too. He had no idea what the plank would do though. So he supposed he would try that first. Henry shrug as he chose the plank option.

When he chose the plank, he suddenly felt himself be moved. He felt a box and himself sticking the plank in it. He then picked up the diamond and jumped. The plank springboarded him. Henry flinched and hoped he wasn’t going to crash into anything. He was surprised when he felt a nice soft landing.

Henry felt around himself quickly and realized he was inside an open box. He smiled and made his way quietly out of the building. He carefully closed the door behind him so that the guards wouldn’t see him.

Henry then felt around with his foot to figure out his surrounding. He froze when he heard someone smoking below him. Henry then felt time become frozen. He listened to the deity list off the new set of decisions. He can choose from, snap neck, rifle, jump, and diamond.

“I don’t understand why I can’t just walk down the stairs and sneak away. He’s obviously distracted right now.” Henry thought.

“Stairs are evil!” The deity yelled.

“What? No, they’re n-” Henry thought but was cut off by the deity.

“I have spoken!” It yelled.

“Alright. Geez. I guess I’ll go with snap neck first.” Henry thought back to the deity.

Henry gently put down the diamond and stood at the edge of the platform. He could hear the guard straight below him. He got ready to snap his neck but stumbled and fell backward. He fell down the stone stairs.

FAIL  
I told you, man. I TOLD you about stairs!

“You did that on purpose,” Henry complained. He huffed and chose the next option. He decided to try the rifle. He knew where the guy was, he could shoot him.

Henry waited for a moment for the rifle to appear in his hands. When it didn’t, he figured it was around here somewhere. So he carefully felt around. He managed to find it next to the guard and pulled it up without the guy realizing it.

Henry then ran around quickly and carefully to be in front of the guy. He fired widely where he could hear the guy being at. Once the gun stopped, he wondered if he managed to shoot the guard.

FAIL  
Man, those first-person shooters make it look so easy.

“I knew I wasn’t going to get him,” Henry grumbled. He then sighed. There was one option left. He wasn’t going to jump for obvious reasons. He’s blind, he should never jump off of anything.

So being back where he was before, Henry held up the diamond. He knew the guard must be straight underneath. He could hear him. So Henry let go and heard the diamond hit the guard. He carefully walked down the steps and felt around until he found the diamond again. 

Henry picked up the diamond with a grin. He loved sneaking around and escaping unseen. It gave him a happy sense of irony. They didn’t see the blind man. Was there a word for this feeling? Either way, Henry fantasized about what he’s going to do with all the money.

Rank:  
Unseen Burglar


	3. Just Plain Epic

Henry found himself in front of the wall of the museum again. He had his hand on the wall again, still making sure he knew exactly how far from it he was. He waited for the deity to list off his options. Henry remembered the last way to complete his goal is to go through the wall. He didn’t understand how that was sneaky, but whatever.

“Ok, last run though, Henry. You got your choice of a shrink ray, a liquidificator, and a pick. Choose wisely now.” The deity told Henry with a smirk in its voice.

“You just want me to choose all the fails, don’t you?” Henry remarked, giving a look that he hoped the voice could see.

“Well… it is entertaining when you do. You’ll learn to love them as I do.” The deity remarked with a cheeky grin in its voice.

“Whatever. I’ll start with the shrink ray first. It seems to be the sneakiest option. Which is what I’m trying to do.” Henry reasoned.

As time resumed, he held out a shrink ray. He stared blankly as he felt for the tip and carefully made sure it was pointing towards him. He touched the tip to his forehead and then fired. Henry shrunk to be as small as an insect.

He then began walking with his arms out. He sighed as he had no idea where the wall was now or how far away. He soon bumped into something and felt it for a moment.

“What is this? It’s all… sticky and squishy.” Henry commented in confusion. The worm he bumped into them roared and somehow ate Henry.

FAIL  
Man, worms are so much vicious up close!

“THAT WAS A WORM!?” Henry exclaimed. “IT ATE ME! I didn’t even know worms could eat things!”

The deity simply laughed its non-existent butt off. Henry gave an annoyed look but then sighed and rolled his eyes. He decided to choose the liquidificator next.

“This is not going to work.” He said as he did the same thing as he did with the shrink ray. Instead of shrinking though, he turned into a puddle of water.

FAIL  
What'd you think was going to happen?

“That’s _exactly_ what I thought… But you just love me failing.” Henry said.

“Well, when you have _that_ attitude, its not that much fun.” The deity remarked.

“I’m so sorry. Let me make it up to you. How’s this instead?” Henry said mockingly. “Oh my god! I can’t believe that happened! It seemed like it would work!”

“Don’t you mock me.” The voice said back.

“Just give me the pick. It’s the right choice.” Henry replied.

Henry then felt a pick in his hand. He placed his other hand on the wall and began hitting it with the pick. He had no idea a creeper was creeping up behind him until it hissed. Henry looked confused as he heard it.

“Is there a snake?” He asked in confusion.

The creeper then exploded and Henry screamed. Henry didn’t get hurt though as he laid in the new hole in the wall. Somehow the guards in the room didn’t realize what just happened. Henry listened to them for a moment to figure out where they were exactly.

“Yeah so apparently… There was something in that cake, and uh… He used it to escape. And then I got fired. Pretty lame, huh?” A familiar voice said.

“I know that voice.” Henry thought. “Dave? Aww, I didn’t mean for the poor kid to get fired. I kinda feel bad now.”

“Yeah, I don’t really like this- What?” Dave continued.

“Ugh. Please. Shut up.” Another guard said.

“Rude.” Henry thought. He was then told three options he had.

“Quickly! Gun, bomb, or plane!” The deity yelled quickly.

“Ah! Uh, bomb!” Henry yelled in panic.

Henry then grabbed the bomb and threw it. He heard it hit someone hard. Dave yelled out in pain. It hit his torso and he fell to the ground. The other guard then immediately shot Henry almost in reflex.

FAIL  
Hey! You hit someone! I didn’t think you would.

Henry sighed at the latest blind joke. “I panicked alright!” He exclaimed. “But… it was pretty cool I actually hit one of them. I’m not that good of an aim.” He admitted.

“I know.” The deity commented with a laugh.

Now that Henry was calm, he thought about the options. While the timer went, he decided that the plane would be the best option. He had no idea what he would do with the gun. It would just be a repeat of the rifle choice at best.

Henry squeezed his eyes shut as he tossed the plane. The plane glided and knocked out a guard. Henry heard Dave freak and began running off.

“I gotta warn some-” Dave exclaimed right before hitting a pillar and being knocked out.

Henry kept his arms out and slowly advanced through the museum. He almost tripped on the guard he knocked out. Henry walked slowly to prevent that very thing. He soon felt Dave’s unconscious body. He felt the pillar with his hand and knelt down.

“Sorry, Dave. I keep doing this kind of this to you.” Henry whispered very quietly to the unconscious Dave.

Henry then listened carefully for any kind of sign of more guards. He heard some soft snoring. He nearly jumped though when he heard the deity’s voice again.

“There’s a guard falling asleep. Foreward or Right?” It asked.

“I don’t see how it really matter but… right?” Henry responded. Henry then began to run to his right past the guard.

“Hey!” The guard yelled and held his arm out.

Henry of course couldn’t see the guard’s arm and he ran right into. He fell backward with an “oof”, his blind guy trademark sunglasses flying off his face. The guard out a foot on Henry’s chest to keep him there.

“I… I’m blind. This isn’t my house?” Henry tried saying with a nervous grin. The guard just gave him a look.

FAIL  
Hm. Must be a light sleeper.

“Hey, I tried at least,” Henry said in a tired way.

Feeling himself back where he was at, Henry wasted no time in running forward. He hit the wall at first but quickly figured out where the entrance was. He takes his time to feel around the room. He soon finds the door and feels for where it says where the door leads. He then reads it as Tunisia. He grinned as he opened the door.

“Stop! There are two guards in there. I got some more options for you.” The deity injected.

Henry gave a sigh of relief. “Phew. You know… I gotta say… Thanks. For interjecting in times like this. It really saves my butt.” He then said genuinely.

“Is that… a compliment? Henry! I’m not growing on you now.” The deity said. Henry could hear the teasing grin in his voice.

Henry rolled his eyes. “Well… maybe you are. Just give me the options before I change my mind.” He then said.

The options were alien, crowbar, goodball, or mushroom. Henry thought about it and decided that having someone else fight them would be best for him. So he chose the alien. He wasn’t sure if anything happened at first until he stuck his arms out and felt the container.

Henry then felt a simple remote in his hands. He shrugged and pushed a button. Nothing happened so he figured he pushed the wrong button. So he pushed the other button and heard the container realize the alien creature.

Henry listened and waited, but then the alien attacked Henry. It attached to his head. He screamed in pain but it was muffled by the alien on him.

FAIL  
I don’t think they’re trained.

Henry decided not to bother with it and move on to the next choice. He decided to choose the goodball. He hid behind the door and threw the ball into the room. What he didn’t know was that Missingno is what appeared out of the ball.

Henry clutched his chest as he felt wrong. Everything started to glitch out. Henry tried to scream as he was glitched but he couldn’t. Soon, popups began appearing until it filled up everywhere. Then everything crashed.

FAIL  
01100110 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 01101110 01101111

Henry couldn’t see how the crowbar would work. So he chose the mushroom instead. He didn’t know what to do with it or where it was. It didn’t appear in his hands. So he once again put his arms out to see if he could feel it. He felt it for a second before it disappeared.

Henry then felt himself grow huge. He burst through the wall with a grin. He heard gunshots and flinched for a second, but then realized it was bouncing off of him. He smirked and made his way across the room. His footsteps somehow made an old egg hatch. A pterodactyl flew out and carried off a guard.

Henry has the location of the diamond memorized by heart by now. So he went over to it and smashed his hand down and grabbed it. Then a cannonball hit him in the gut and knocked him into the wall and made him small again.

Henry quickly recovered and pushed the cannonball off of him. He laid there as visions entered his mind. He was immediately reminded of the lawyered up rank from the prison.

Henry was shown the Center for Chaos Containment or CCC building. He saw two people talk to each other. Then he saw the last set of options. He saw four different buttons. He mentally shrugged and decided to go with the second button.

The second button had a radiation type of symbol on it. The button is pressed and Henry finds himself in darkness surrounded by chaos again. He stood up and was confused when he heard a specific kind of siren or something. A nuke hit the museum then and everything exploded.

FAIL  
Don't feel too bad. He probably camped for the 25 kills he needed to get that nuke.

“A nuke!? Of course, it was a nuke. Why am I surprised anymore?” Henry exclaimed and wondered.

He then gasped sightly as he was brought back to the sight of the buttons. He decided to go with the fourth button, which looked like it had a picture of a satellite on it. The button is pressed and Henry is surprised when his vision doesn’t go back to darkness.

Instead, Henry sees space. He sees a satellite grow a face and shoot a laser. Henry’s vision then goes dark as the giant laser turns the museum into a crater.

FAIL  
I couldn’t resist. XP

“I don’t get it,” Henry remarked.

“Oh yeah, you don’t go online, huh?” The deity realized.

“Yeah… it just doesn’t do it for me. All I see is darkness anyways. What’s the difference?” Henry said back.

“Right… well trust me, it was funny.” The deity then said.

Henry gasped again as he saw the buttons. “I will not get used to that.” He thought.

Henry then chose the button with the gear on it. The button is pressed and Henry sees a giant robot fly into the museum. His vision then left as he felt he was back to being himself again. Henry heard the robot destroying things around it.

Henry held his arms at his sides as he ran. He flinched from the pain of his hands hitting things, but it helped him not to run into anything much. He ran along the wall to find an exit door. He found himself running all the way down and then all the way down the left before finding the exit. He continued to run as hard as he could away from the museum.

Henry ran for quite a while. He could hear his footsteps hitting the asphalt of the road. He did end up running into a tree, but he quickly recovered from that. He was going to keep running after getting around the tree but the heard something fall in front of him.

Henry felt was it was that fell and grinned the biggest grin. It was the diamond that he felt. He caught his breath and after a moment, he gave a pose with the diamond. He thought he probably looked really cool with one leg on the diamond and his blind guy trademark sunglasses on.

RANK:  
Just Plain Epic


End file.
